It is well known in the art to provide hangers with sachets for imparting a desired fragrance to clothing. It is also well known in the art that a clothes hanger may be provided with a special receptacle for moth balls and the like, typical prior art examples being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,168,741, 2,187,691, and 2,417,397.